


Adults Only

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Random & Short, Rated M for content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Can't explain this one, hopefully it's funny.   Enjoy? :=)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Astra/Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Adults Only

**Author's Note:**

> Can't explain this one, hopefully it's funny. Enjoy? :=)

******

Kara nervously tugged the brim of her baseball cap down, absently adjusting her wide-framed sunglasses as she crossed the street and assessed the door before her. It was a plain glass door that could be found on dozens of small businesses throughout the city, the bright blue and red OPEN sign gleaming in the shade of the awning.

But it was the words on the sign directly under the OPEN sign that had her pausing.

**ADULTS ONLY  
NO ONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 MAY ENTER THESE PREMISES**

Rereading the warning, Kara nervously glanced up at the sign directly above them both printed on the awning itself in bright red letters.

**EVE’S GARDEN ADULT STORE  
_”Your Pleasure is Our Pleasure”_**

Taking a breath, Kara reached out with a trembling hand and, gripping the handle, pulled the door open and stepped through. Blinking at the sudden dim interior, she slipped the sunglasses off and looked around, honestly surprised.

The interior of the store was well-lit, clean. The clerk behind the counter looked friendly and non-sleazy. Nodding to herself, Kara slipped off the ball cap as well, she could do this.

Turning the corner, she was promptly brought up short by a glass case with a wide assortment of dildos and vibrators. Suddenly nervous again, she took another steadying breath and _forced_ herself to examine the wares on display, pulling a face at the bright neon colors and the _size_ of some of them. Not even a Kryptonian could handle one on the left!!

Although…

“No, no!” she hissed under her breath “focus!” she told herself. Following the signs, she made her way to the area marked ‘DVDs/Movies’, blushing at some of the titles and _images_ on the covers! Kara’s knowledge of the adult industry and its intricacies was surprisingly limited, she owned exactly one sex toy, a dildo given to her by her college roommate as a gag gift, which if memory served, was still in its package buried in the back of her closet along with a pair of winter boots.

However, her new relationship with one James Olsen had sent her largely-ignored sex drive into overdrive. Maybe it was the extended dry spell, maybe it was because she and James were _very_ ‘compatible’, but whatever the reason Kara suddenly found that her sex drive was now in overdrive and she suddenly wanted to indulge in practically every fantasy she had ever had.

And, even better, James seemed more than happy to indulge her fantasies.

That being said, she had decided to start small. Maybe an adult movie or two as an appetizer. Of course with the wonders of modern technology she could have just downloaded a porno off the internet, but that would mean that her search history would be full of various ‘adult material’ and despite Winn’s best efforts to teach her she _still_ couldn’t figure out how to delete her browser history (after the fourteenth try Winn had thrown up his hands and declared her a lost cause in regards to computer literacy).

Plus, there were some things that you didn’t really want to order off the internet without knowing more about them first.

Sorting through the racks of DVDs (and Blu-Rays, who knew that porn came on Blu-Ray?), Kara finally found a case that looked _somewhat_ dignified. The cover image depicted a busty redhead curled up against a muscular man with black hair. The blurb on the back declared it to be the classic ‘hunky pool boy and lonely rich older woman’ type of movie. A bit overdone in Kara’s opinion, but then again almost no one watched porn for the _plot_.

Taking the case, she searched through the rack, finding nothing else of interest. Moving on, she spotted the lingerie, which she dismissed as she could probably find some better quality sets at Macys for much less.

A little turned around; she took a moment to orient herself, suddenly feeling someone watching her. Chancing a look over her shoulder, she didn’t see anyone she recognized (thank god!) and was about to go back to shopping when she heard a familiar voice.

“So the batteries are included?”

“Yes, ma’am, but, honestly, they’re kinda of cheap. You and your partner would probably be better off swapping out your own batteries”

Turning at the sound of the clerk and a client talking, Kara froze as she and Alex made eye contact.

“Oh god!” yanking the ball cap back on, Kara hurriedly ducked behind a mannequin dressed in a latex catsuit.

Cringing, Kara chanced a look up, seeing Alex now standing over her.

“What are you doing here?!” Kara hissed.

“What’s it look like?” Alex held up the plain black shopping bag provided by the store “what are you doing here?” she demanded.

“…shopping?” Kara answered hesitantly.

“Ever heard of Amazon?” Alex wondered “hell, eBay even,” she shrugged “oh wait, don’t tell me, you _still_ can’t figure out how to delete your search history?”

“Yes!” Kara hissed “now, go away!”

“No, it’s a free country,” Alex objected “what are you buying anyway?” before Kara could stop her, Alex had snatched the DVD out of her hands, turning it over “this is it?” she asked skeptically.

“Yes!” Kara snatched it back “go away!” she repeated as Alex smirked.

“So, things are going good with James, huh?” she teased.

“How are things with Astra?” Kara countered, nodding at Alex’s shopping bag.

“Touché,” Alex conceded “come on,” she sighed, taking Kara by the arm “if you’re going to shop at an adult store at least do it right” still too mortified to object, Kara let Alex tug her along back to the display case of dildos and vibrators, tapping the glass.

“What?” Kara asked.

“That” Alex nodded towards the object in question, which looked the least frightening out of the entire selection.

“What would I do with that?” Kara asked.

“Well, with that, James would end up being redundant,” Alex chuckled.

Kara glowered at her.

“All right, all right, calm down, I’m just teasing,” Alex rolled her eyes “seriously though, if you want to spice things up, try buying more than just a DVD,” she advised. She absently checked her phone, nodding to herself “anyway, I’ve got to go, but have fun”

“Just get out of here!” Kara hissed as Alex slipped out the door. Giving the display case a leery look, Kara gathered up her lone DVD and went over to the counter to pay for her purchase. Grabbing her receipt, she absently nodded as the clerk called out for her come back soon.

And she would.

Next century. Once the embarrassment wore off…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
